


Trainer Class - Pokemon Breeder

by Udunie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Crossover, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fisting, Knotting, Large Insertion, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Xenophilia, reverse-ovipositon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was kind of nervous.</p><p>Of course, it was no surprise considering that this was his first day at the new job. The new job that Lydia blackmailed him into… Seriously, he wanted to be a ranger like his dad, but. Well. Things happened. </p><p>(Lydia. Lydia happened. She happened right on the browser history of his pokenav…)</p><p>So now, Stiles was sweeping the floor before closing, dressed in his brand new red uniform. Because he was a fucking pokemon breeder now - at Lydia’s daycare, that she just took over from her grandparents.</p><p>His life sucked.</p><p>Or</p><p>Stiles is a pokemon breeder. Like, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles vs Pikachu

Stiles was kind of nervous.

Of course, it was no surprise considering that this was his first day at the new job. The new job that Lydia blackmailed him into… Seriously, he wanted to be a ranger like his dad, but. Well. Things happened. 

(Lydia. Lydia happened. She happened right on the browser history of his pokenav…)

So now, Stiles was sweeping the floor before closing, dressed in his brand new red uniform. Because he was a fucking pokemon breeder now - at Lydia’s daycare, that she just took over from her grandparents.

His life sucked.

“Well, are you finished? You still have lots to do,” she said, flipping her hair over her shoulders. All the ‘mons were back in their balls for the night and everything was strangely quiet after the buzzing of all kind of creatures during the day.

“Um. Yeah, just about…”

He wasn’t sure this was a good idea. No, that wasn’t true, he was absolutely sure it wasn’t a good idea.

“Then get into the backroom,” she snapped, sounding impatient, like always when she had to deal with Stiles for too long.

He sighed, putting his broom down reluctantly. He followed her behind the counter to the large room in the back. It was originally supposed to be for storage, but after the Martins realized what would make their day-care really popular, it had been emptied out, the floor covered in mattresses almost from wall to wall.

Shit.

“Alright, this is your assignment for today,” she said, handing over a pokeball. It was just an ordinary ball, red and shiny, but it still made Stiles’ stomach do a little flip.

“If all goes well, you have tomorrow off, please be gone by the time I open. Oh! And leave everything in the pc,” she said before turning on her heels and closing the door behind herself.

Shit, shit, shit.

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He carefully put the ball down and then undressed. There was a bottle of special Devon Corps lube in a shelf (apparently it was Lydia’s own invention) and he picked it up with some trepidation… It was better to be safe than sorry; who knew what was in that ball?

He tried to tell himself that he only got hard from fingering himself open, but well. There was a reason why Lyds forced this job on him.

When he was as ready as he could be, he picked up the ball and threw it to the middle of the room with his hand shaking. There was a pop and some sparkles and then…

“Pika!”

“Well fuck,” Stiles said, looking at the pikachu in front of him.

The ‘mon sniffed the air, probably smelling the lube, and just like his pink little prick slipped out from its sheath. It was pretty small, nothing thicker than two fingers but it still made Stiles’ mouth go dry.

“Uh… okay, so…” he didn’t actually know how he was supposed to go about this.

The pikachu must have taken the hesitation in his tone the wrong way, because a second later there was a thin stip of electricity sneaking towards Stiles and he fell, thankfully landing on the mattress.

“Fuck. Fucking Thunderwave,” he muttered, fighting the paralysis taking over him. This was not good.

The pikachu didn’t waste time, as soon as he saw him getting hit it skipped over to him, staring at his face from up close.

Stiles could do little else than to blink up at the ‘mon.

The animal seemed extremely pleased with himself and he jumped right up to his chest. It wasn’t too heavy, just like a mid sized dog.

“What…?” before Stiles could even finish the question, the pikachu gave a little chirp and lick at his nipple.

Stiles moaned. Shit. Apparently the little guy was into foreplay.

The ‘mon kept licking at him, his tongue surprisingly rough, but just when Stiles was really getting into it, he fucking bit him.

Stiles cried out, back arching off the mattress. It seemed like the paralysis wasn’t strong enough to overcome reflexes.

The pikachu wasn’t deterred by his shouting. He actually gave another little ‘pika-pika’ before getting back to work, alternating between licking and biting his nipple.

Stiles’ cock was so hard he thought he was about to explode.

He didn’t know how long it took for the ‘mon to get tired of playing, but suddenly it just stopped, seemingly satisfied with himself and jumped off. He walked around Stiles’ body until he could nudge his legs out of the way to get between them.

Stiles’ breath hitched when the pikachu got on his hind legs and shuffled closer, small hips already twitching. It had surprisingly accurate aim, managing to push into his lubed hole on the second try.

Stiles bit his lips, clenching his eyes shut. The ‘mon might have been small, but it was lightning fast, starting to hammer into him as soon as he bottomed out.

Fuck. His cock wasn’t long enough to actually reach where Stiles needed it to, and it was driving Stiles mad.

He could feel his ass twitching, trying to squeeze down on that stubby, not-nearly-enough cock to no avail, but - going by the sounds - at least the pikachu was having a good time.

And in the end, that was what mattered, right.

It took about five minutes to get Stiles to the edge of coming but unable to actually reach it… just when he thought that he was almost - almost - there, the pikachu stopped, fast little hips jerking one more time before he stilled.

Stiles cursed, feeling his eyes water with frustration.

“Pika-pika?” the pikachu trilled, looking down at Stiles’ hard and leaking cock with confusion.

Then it bent down and rubbed his cheeks against his dick, making his breath hitch, it felt amazing, but still, he gasped.

“No… no-no-no…”

But it was too late. Stiles screamed when the electricity zapped him right where it hurt the worst - best - making him come with enough force to black out.

When he came around, the pikachu was back in his ball, leaving nothing more behind than come oozing out of his hole and his cock feeling tender and deliciously aching.

Shit.

Stiles got up gingerly, his paralysis faded away. He could feel something shifting in his belly as he moved, making his cock twitch. He hissed, feeling too sensitive for multiple reasons. Fuck. So it was true.

The owner of that pikachu was going to be very happy to know that they’d found an egg in the pokemon day-care…


	2. Stiles vs Growlithe

Not surprisingly, Stiles was a bit weary before his second assignment. Of course, all in all, he could have counted himself lucky that Lydia didn’t straddle him with a whailmer or something, but still. 

Okay, so he kind of had a hard time facing how much he was actually enjoying the new job - he couldn’t remember the last time he came as hard as he did when that stupid little pikachu shocked him.

And after… No. Better not think about that.

Thankfully Lydia didn’t act so antsy the second time around. Stiles had the absurd thought that maybe she had been worried about him - or about his ability to actually do what he had to… But, well, apparently she had a bit more trust in him now that he proved that he could… um. _Deliver_.

After everyone was back in their respective pokeballs and the Day Care was closed for the day she simply left a ball on the front desk before getting her coat on.

“His owner could barely wait to leave him. He’s always being difficult this time of the year, so I expect you to take proper care of him,” she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Stiles nodded, suddenly having to urge to keep his eyes on whatever was in that ball. 

“Officer Jenny is a longtime customer and I would hate to disappoint her,” she finished, giving Stiles a hard look.

Ooo-kay.

He closed the door behind her and took the ball to the backroom. Time to get the party started.

Stiles undressed and prepared himself, sending a little prayer to any legendary who might hear it that it wouldn’t be too hard. Or too dangerous. Or both.

Of course, there was no way to deny that by the time he picked the ball up again he was already hard and leaking. Shit. He wasn’t normal.

He took a beep calming breath and then threw. 

Oh. A growlithe.

Stiles shifted on his feet as he waited for the pokemon to orient himself and calm down, knowing that it would need a second or two to get familiar with the scents.

Fuck. He loved canine types.

The growlithe was pretty big for it’s breed - the biggest he’s ever saw. It was obvious that he was well taken care of, his owner probably waiting for him to reach his full potential before making him evolve.

Stiles crouched down and held his hand out in greeting, almost falling on his ass when he saw that the pokemon was already aroused, his thick, red cock fully out of it’s sheath. 

Wait a minute. He wished he had his pokedex with him to double check but now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure that it was mating season for growlithes right around now. So that’s what Lydia meant.

Thankfully, it also made the ‘mon friendlier, he came right up to Stiles, rubbing against his hand. His fur felt luxurious under his fingers and he couldn’t wait to have it cover his back.

Stiles licked his lips and got on all fours. After a bit of consideration, he went down to his elbows and arched his back to make himself more appealing.

He didn’t have to wait long. The growlithe whined and pushed his nose against his hole, making him bite down on the inside of his cheek. Fuck that felt good.

The ‘mon didn’t waste too much time with exploring - probably due to the heat - and jumped up his back after a few cursory licks.

He was heavy, but Stiles didn’t mind, there was something in being pinned down by a pokemon that made him wish he could touch his cock without falling over.

The growlithe growled, hips stuttering forward as he tried to get inside, but it took him a few tries.

Stiles was expecting a lot of things, what he wasn’t expecting was how hot it was.

Like, literally. Of course, he knew that the animal was Fire type, but he had no idea that his body temperature would be this much higher. It… It didn’t hurt, or anything, but it felt like swallowing a big gulp of hot tea after being out in the cold - he could feel it as it slid all the way in.

“F-fuck.”

The growlithe yipped and did just that, not giving him too much time to adjust, his clawed front legs gripping Stiles tight around a middle. 

Once he got going, the ‘mon didn’t fucking take prisoners. All Stiles could do was parting his knees a little bit more to have better balance, but other than that, he was just forced to take it.

The growlithe wasn’t extremely big, it was around the size of the biggest dildo Stiles owned, but it felt very, very different. It was moving for one thing - jabbing into him quick and deep and relentless, until there was sweat dripping from the tip of his nose.

It was very hot. In every sense of the word.

Stiles’ fingers dug uselessly into the mattress as he held on. He was constantly moaning under his breath, unable to stop, really. There was drool dripping to his back, making his overheated body shiver as it cooled. Shit. 

It caught him almost by surprise when the pokemon stilled above him, growling low in his throat. For a second, Stiles didn’t understand what was happening, but then the felt it - a fucking _knot_.

Yeah, he should have been expecting that too…

Stiles groaned as the ‘mon’s hips twitched, trying to push in deeper, even though the quickly inflating knot was making it impossible. Stiles just kind of pushed his face against the mattress and tried to pant thought it. It wasn’t exactly hurting, and he… he couldn’t even differentiate between the burn of the stretch and the natural heat of the growlithe, but it still had him gasping.

When it finally stopped growing - Stiles didn’t even want to think about how big it could be, but it felt even bigger than a fucking egg - he thought it would finally be over soon, but he was wrong. So, so wrong.

Apparently the pokemon only started to come when his knot was completely filled out, and when it did… Stiles gave a strangled yelp as his insides were filled with… hot, hot-hot-hot come. It wasn’t exactly scorching, but it was definitely over comfortable. His eyes watered as it kept gushing into him, filling his belly with hot, thick come.

The growlithe yipped in pleasure, giving another nudge with his hips, but all it did was force out another load of come. Shit there was so much. Stiles was afraid that it would start to show if it didn’t stop soon…

He was almost out of his mind with being so full when it finally finished. To his horror, the knot deflated almost as quick as it grew, and a few moments later the pokemon was twisting above him and fucking _yanking_ on his ass.

Stiles couldn’t help crying out when the animal’s cock finally slipped out, but it was nothing compared to that too hot come dribbling out of his loose hole. Before he could even blink it was pouring out, down his crack and over his balls, and when it slid down his hard cock like melted wax, he came, just like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Okay, so this is actually just a half chapter, but I couldn't wait with posting :D I hope you are going to like it!  
> (unbetaed because I'm an idiot, so all mistakes are mine!)

“You are going to have an assistant today,” Lydia announced just before closing, making Stiles almost stumble headfirst into a bucket of slime a goodra left in the hall.

“I-What?! You told someone?” he hissed as he got his balance back.

Lydia gave him an unimpressed look.

“Believe me, Stiles, you will need a hand. And your little helper will keep your secret like it was his own, believe me,” she said, getting his coat on.

“He should be here in a few, he will bring the pokemon too. And you will not leave until he arrives, understood?”

Stiles nodded mutely, even though that was his first thought. Damn it, that was the one thing he asked for, that Lydia keep his secret a secret.

She left in a flurry of red hair and expensive perfume, leaving him alone with his impending panic. Great, just great.

He continued the sweeping just to do something when there was a knock on the door. Stiles’ heart skipped a beat as he opened it and his jaw just about hit the floor.

“Scott? What the… What the hell are you doing here? Bro, I love you, but you need to leave, I’m actually waiting for someone,” he said in a rush. Shit, Scott couldn’t find out about what he was doing, it would… It would probably end their friendship.

Not just because it was pretty much a taboo, but also because Scott was a Pokemon Center nurse in training, and he was pretty much obsessed with the health and wellbeing of pokemon - and that meant that Stiles had no idea how he would take the fact that he was fucking pokemon.

“Hey, Stiles!” Scott said, looking a bit awkward. Well, Stiles would have felt awkward in that pink uniform too, but he thought his friend had already gotten used to it.

“It’s fine. Ah. I mean, it’s me. The one you’re waiting for,” Scott said, blushing and holding out a pokeball in front of himself like it explained everything.

It didn’t.

Stiles thought he might actually faint.

“You… What?”

Scott grabbed his arm before he could collapse, face scrunched up in worry as he led Stiles to a chair.

“Stiles, calm down! It’s fine… seriously. Um… You know how I’m in my last year of training? Well, this semester was the big reveal about how. Well you know. About where pokemon eggs are coming from.”

Stiles blinked. That was just. Wow.

Scott got him a glass of water and crouched down in front of him. Stiles collected his courage and looked him in the eye, but all he saw was the usual, sweet Scotty. No scorn, no anger, no disgust.

“You’re fine, really. I mean, It’s kind of a secret, but the academy does help Day Care employees from time to time when… Well, when they have a difficult assignment, so when Lydia showed up, I kind of volunteered,” he admitted sheepishly.

Stiles took a deep breath. Okay. Okay, maybe they could do this.

 

***

 

“So, this is where the magic happens,” Stiles said as he led Scott to the backroom. He still felt mildly hysterical, but fuck. Maybe doing this with Scott was still better than a stranger.

His friend looked around, and nodded. It was weird to see him all business - serious and considering - not the carefree dumbass he was used to.

“Alright,” Scott said. He put his bag down in the corner and took out an industrial sized bottle of the special lube Lydia used. Stiles felt his eyes widen.

“What the fuck, bro? Will we need that much? What exactly did you bring?”

He wasn’t scared, per se, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be wary.

“It’s an exeggcute,” Scott told him carefully.

Stiles didn’t get it. Those fuckers weren’t particularly big so what was the big deal? They would fuck him, he would get the egg, business as usual.

“Um. So?”

His friend scratched his head, turning almost as pink as his uniform. It was kind of adorable.

“Ugh. I don’t think you understand, though I guess you haven’t been doing this for a long time…” he started. “Exeggcute is a bit different.”

“Different how?”

“Well. They - they kind of go in. All of them.”

Stiles. Stiles had no idea what to do with that information for a few seconds. Did Scott actually mean what he thought he meant?

But. Yeah, no. The exeggcute was huge. Bigger than a fist, actually. There was no way Stiles could get even one inside, not to mention all six of them.

Scott must have seen his thoughts on his face, because he immediately moved in for a hug.

“Hey, I know it’s a lot, and everything. We can… We can just not do it, okay? I mean, I’ve already told Lydia that it had to be your decision, so I will take care of her if you say no, okay?”

And really. That was just so sweet. Stiles couldn’t help hugging Scott back. He was his best friend, and this was the reason why.

Even with being kind of scared, he couldn’t help thinking about doing it. He was pretty sure it would be mindblowing if he could just do it. His cock twitched and it made him want to take a panicked step back, because Scott had to feel him getting hard, but his friend wasn’t budging.

“So, you’re going to try?” Scott asked, patting him on the back once more before letting him go.

Stiles must have looked confused, because his friend gave a cheeky little nod towards his crotch.

“Or were you just happy to see me?” He even wagged his eyebrows, which made Stiles burst out laughing.

“Yeah, no. Okay. Shit, okay, let’s try this,” Stiles said finally after getting his breath back.

 

***

 

And that’s how Stiles ended up naked, on his hands and knees with his ass in the air and his best friend’s hand in his hole.

Well, almost in his hole.

“Fuck,” he muttered. The stretch was kind of painful. Scott had four fingers in him, and he was just trying to tuck in his thumb.

“Shhh, it’s fine, Stiles. You’re doing great,” Scott said, and Stiles wondered for a second where he got that confidence. Did he fist people often? The thought wasn’t as comforting as it should have been.

“I… shit. Too much.”

Scott stopped, smoothing his free hand over the globe of Stiles’ ass soothingly.

“Are you sure? I mean, we can totally stop, but you’re almost there, bro,” he said quietly. And yeah, Stiles knew that… It was just. Overwhelming. His cock was so hard it hurt.

“I don’t- I don’t know. A… a bit slower?” He had a hard time breathing.

“Sure thing, Stiles. As slow as you want to,” Scott said, and he could hear the smile in his voice.

When he started moving again, it was a bit better. He didn’t try pushing again, just kind of grinded his fingers into Stiles until he was moaning with it.

“Better?”

“Y-shit-yeah…” Stiles groaned. It was better than ‘better’. Now that he had time to get used to it, it was kind of amazing.

“That’s great. You’re doing so well, bro. All you need is to keep breathing, okay? Just let me do it,” Scott said.

Stiles did just that. He took deep, shaky breaths and concentrated on relaxing. His cock was dripping precome on the mattress under him.

Scott kept up the easy rhythm for a bit before he pulled out completely. Stiles whined, his hole feeling incredibly empty suddenly. He could hear Scott applying more lube and when his hand returned, it was sloppy with it.

“You are doing great, Stiles. I’m gonna push in now,” he said, voice sure. Stiles wasn’t that certain, but he trusted Scott with his life.

It took some time, but soon enough Scott was pushing the widest part of his hand into him, his knuckles catching on his rim.

Stiles was kind of crying a bit.

“Almost there, Stiles. Just one more push, okay?”

He couldn’t reply, but he didn’t need to, because Scott just kept going. He wasn’t forceful, but he didn’t back off, pushing and pushing and pushing until he finally overcame that last resistance.

Stiles sobbed, feeling a thick dribble of come being forced out of him, even though he didn’t reach orgasm yet. Scott was silent for a long second and it was kind of freaking him out.

“You… So good, Stiles, you did so good,” he said finally - voice rough with something Stiles didn’t dare analyze. The words made him shiver. Or maybe it was the way Scott started moving his hand, slowly fucking him with his fist.

He had no idea how long Scott did it, pulling out - sometimes taking his whole hand out - just to push it in again. It was driving him mad.

“Do you want to come now, or should we keep it for last?” his friend asked.

Stiles wasn’t sure his brain could deal with the question. He wasn’t even sure he still had a brain.

“Ah, I… ah - fuck.”

Yeah, no. He couldn’t.

Scott chuckled, but it didn’t sound mean, it sounded like he liked what he was doing, like he enjoyed doing this with Stiles.

“I think we should wait, hm? Just a sec, I will get them out.”

Stiles moaned as Scott’s hand shifted when he turned to pick up the ball and open it. There was the familiar sound of pokemon getting free and then the weird chirping that was definitely a cluster of exeggcute.

Stiles looked. He knew he shouldn’t, because they would just seem enormous now that he knew where they were going but he couldn’t help it.

To his surprise, there was only five of them, and all of them were smooth and… faceless? They looked like regular, though large, eggs.

“S-scott?”

“Hm? Oh. Yeah, so these little guys had a bit of an accident. Unfortunately we couldn’t save the sixth one, so the rest went into… well. It’s complicated. They should be pulling in another one to form a full cluster, but since they are pretty rare in this region, they can’t. So they shut down. We are hoping that they will be able to.. ugh. You know, make a new one,” he explained.

Oh.

Still, they were really fucking huge. He shouldn’t have looked.

Scott knew him enough to see the hesitation in his eyes.

“Hey, dude. It will be fine, I promise,” he said eagerly. “I… I will take care of you,” he added quietly, and Stiles believed him.

 

***

 

The first… The first was pretty fucking hard. Stiles almost made Scott stop, but before he could, it went in, sliding deep into him, and it was the strangest, most amazing thing he ever felt.

The exeggcutes were actually a bit bigger than regular pokemon eggs, but the feeling was similar. Stiles would have lied if he said that having the pokemon eggs wasn’t one of the best parts of his job.

The second one was easier. The third a little harder. It barely fit - he was already so full with the first two.

Shit, there was still two more.

Stiles was panting and covered in sweat when his hole finally closed around the third egg, though he could feel the tip of it peeking out.

“That’s great, you’re doing so good,” Scott told him, voice hushed like he was seeing something amazing and not his best friend fucked out of his mind.

“T-there’s no more room…” Stiles whispered, feeling his entrance twitch around the egg. Fuck.

“What? No, no there is. I will… I’m going to help a bit, okay?”

Stiles just breathed. It was the most he was capable of.

Scott’s hand was back, slick with more lube, even though Stiles’ crack was already dripping with it.

He gasped when he felt Scott push his fingers in beside the egg and then press forward, slowly, but surely moving the pokemon forward. It was incredible and overwhelming and more than what he thought he could take.

Stiles whined, body tightening instinctively at the intrusion.

“Sh, it’s okay. Just let go, relax for me, hm?”

He couldn’t really deny Scott when he was asking like that.

The exeggcutes slipped deeper and deeper until Scott’s fist could fit inside him. He thought that his belly must be bulging with them. It felt like it.

“There you are. Almost there,” Scott assured him, picking up the fourth one and pushing it inside. There was barely any resistance, his hole already too used to even try to keep the egg out. There was something freeing in that knowledge.

Scott had to use his hand to press them deeper again and it had Stiles’ eyes rolling back. He almost blacked out for a second.

“Only one more to go, I know you can take it,” Scott said, using his free hand to rub at the small of his back. It felt amazing. He had no idea if it was because of the dull pain of being so full, or just the comfort of his Scotty being there for him, but it helped him relax for the last one.

When that too was in finally Stiles needed to lay down. He felt dizzy. And like he had to piss and come at the same time.

Scott gently helped him get down to lay on his side and fuck. There was actually a bulge there. Not too big, but noticeable. Stiles had to blink a few times. He was crying again for some reason.

Scott got down behind him, curling close. He was warm and smelled familiar enough to make the shaking in under his skin go away.

“S… so. Now what?” Stiles asked when he finally managed to speak again.

“Well, now we wait. Hopefully they will recognize their chance to fill the space in their cluster,” Scott said, snuggling closer.

Okay, okay they could do that.

He could do that with Scott.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, so this is updated now!
> 
> Okay, so for now, I'm setting this as 'completed', cause I don't know if I will add to it, and the chapters are pretty much stand-alone anyways.
> 
> Also, the biggest hugs to my lovely Emma, who made this possible!

Stiles couldn’t quite understand how, but he dozed. Sort of. His dad always said that he had the uncanny ability to fall asleep in an situation, in any position… Though Stiles suspected he didn’t mean lying on the floor buck naked with his best friend and an ass full of pokemon.

Or maybe he did, his poor dad probably wouldn’t be surprised at his current state. Disappointed? Sure. Surprised? Nope.

But still. The mattress under him was soft and Scott was warm and Stiles was exhausted. So he dozed. It wasn’t exactly restful; his belly was uncomfortably full and he was still half-hard, but not sure if he could - or should - even come…

He didn’t know how long it lasted, but he was violently jerked back to consciousness when the eggs in him suddenly started moving. 

“Holy shit,” he said, though it was more like a whine. Of the pathetic kind.

“What? What’s going on?” Scott asked from behind him, sounding sleepy, so at least Stiles wasn’t the only one who took a bit of shut-eye.

For a second, he thought he might have imagined the whole thing, but just as he was about to reassure his friend that everything was okay, they did it again, and this time it wasn’t just a twitch, it was some sort of… vibration.

Stiles moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. He must have managed to give a clue though, because Scott’s hand was on his stomach.

“Oh!”

“ _ Oh _ ?” Stiles asked, high pitched and covered in sweat, because this whole vibration thing felt like it would shake him apart. His cock went from half-mast to rock hard in about 0.2 seconds.

Scott blinked down at him sheepishly.

“Um, I mean, they are out of hibernation. That means that we succeeded!”

Stiles swallowed, his mouth drying out as the little fuckers in him buzzed against his insides. His cock was leaking like a broken faucet.

“F-fucking great. Now what?” 

A part of him wanted to just come and be done with it - it felt like a slight breeze would be enough to make his shoot his load - but… But on the other hand, he was pretty sure he would just die from the intensity of it.

Scott carefully turned him on his back, but even that was enough to make him almost black-out. Shit. Was his belly even bigger? Oh, right. The sixth egg.

“How are you doing?”

Stiles gave him a withering stare.

“How do you think I’m doing?” he shot back, though the sarcasm was somewhat tampered by the fact that he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs.

Scott looked at him like a kicked puppy.

Fuck. Yeah, not his fault, okay.

“I… I can’t decide if this is the best or the worst day of my life,” he admitted honestly. Because sure, this was a bit scary, and he was doing it with his best bro, which should have been embarrassing. At the same time, it also felt like he was being worked over by an industrial sized sex-toy that just didn’t have an off button. So yeah.

Scott gave him a little grin.

“Okay, I can work with that,” he said. He parted Stiles’ legs and shuffled between them. The position was a just… really fucking weird, considering it was them, but Stiles didn’t have enough strength to object.

After a second of hesitation, Scott looked up at him.

“I really think you should come before we try to get them out… I mean, you would be much more relaxed?”

Stiles blinked. He wasn’t sure this was a good idea, but he nodded anyway. Scott was the medical guy. His hand shook as he brought it to his cock, breath coming fast and thready.

Shit. He couldn’t do it, couldn’t get away from the feeling that he would just lose consciousness if he comes. He had no clue how he was even lucid right now, what with the vibrations traveling through his prostate and driving him mad.

“I can’t,” he said finally. What the hell. He just had to jerk off and that’s all. That was, like, the only thing he excelled in.

To his surprised, Scott made some sweet, shushing noises.

“Hey, no, it’s cool. I know this is overwhelming and everything. But you are doing so well.  I’m sure it doesn’t feel like it right now, but seriously. We read some case-studies about this, and you are doing amazingly.”

Against all reason, Stiles felt himself tearing up a bit. It wasn’t even the words, but how earnest Scotty sounded.

He wiped at his face with a snort.

“Shit, sorry, I don’t know…”

“I said it’s okay. I’m just gonna… help,” his friend said, his face determined.

Stiles really didn’t know what to say to that, so he just closed his eyes.

His whole body jerked when he felt the first touch of Scott’s fingers around his cock. It made him see stars behind his eyelids, and his spine arched off the mattress.

Scott didn’t hesitate, just murmured something that sounded sweet, and started jerking him. With all the precome, he didn’t even need lube for his hand to slide over Stiles’ length like a dream.

It took about four strokes for him to come, mouth open on a silent moan, eyes unseeing.

It was just as intense as he feared - almost terrifying - but he found some comfort in Scott’s touch, the way he kept talking, though Stiles couldn’t quite understand the words.

He didn’t think he’d ever came that hard in his life.

When it was over, he was left there panting, with come cooling on his chin - because, yes, apparently it was possible to shoot that far with the right incentive - and the eggs inside him still buzzing and buzzing and buzzing and making him go mad.

On the upside, all of his muscles were now officially jelly.

He moaned pitifully when Scott started to pull him up.

“Whaa? Dude, dude seriously, I can’t…” Not like he knew what Scott wanted, but he didn’t think he was capable of much, other than vegetate, even though all the vibrating was starting to get uncomfortable and close to painful.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, buddy. But you’re nice and relaxed now, all we need is gravity and a bit of effort to get them out of you,” Scott told him, smile obvious in his voice.

Stiles got on his knees with a groan, the room spinning a bit around him, and him swaying with it.

Thankfully Scott was right there, pulling him to his chest, and letting Stiles rest against him. He could already feel the eggs moving lower, one of them stretching his exhausted, lax hole.

“How are you feeling?” Scott asked him, rubbing his back like when they were little and Stiles had the flu. 

He nodded against his friend’s shoulder, clutching at Scott’s sides.

“I’m good.”

“Great! Now all you have to do is push. I know it’s hard, but just a little bit will be enough, I promise. And after the first is done, it will be a piece of cake.”

Stiles whined, but Scott sounded sure for the both of them, so he did, moaning deep when the first egg slipped out of him. He shuddered, feeling himself so open.

And then he realized what Scott meant, because now, with the first exeggcute out, the others seemed to want to follow it.

“Holy shit,” Stiles said, his spent cock twitching a bit, but too sensitive to get hard again. It was like the eggs were pulled out of him one by one.

Scott held him a bit closer.

“Yeah, I know. They want to be in a cluster, so with the first one unable to go back, they will have to come out,” he explained.

Not like it mattered too much for Stiles, he was barely there, his brain floating on endorphins as the eggs slowly, one by one worked themselves out of his hole, stretching him again and again until nothing else but the burning pleasure of it could register with him.

***

In the end, they were still there when Lydia came back the next morning; sleeping on the floor close together with the - now healthy - exeggcute safely in its ball.

And for once in her life, Lydia didn’t say a word.


End file.
